Henry and June sees their own film at odeon
Henry and June sees their own film at odeon Transcript Henry: I can't wait to see me and you at the odeon cinemas that paramount and nickelodeon made! June: I agree henry, with visual effects of ILM would be super duper awesome especially SPI will do that as well as WETA. (At odeon) Lobby worker: welcome to odeon, how can I help you? Henry: we would like tickets to kablam the movie at 4: 45pm Lobby worker: here you go! The film shows at screen 6. Enjoy the show! Henry: screen 6? June: yeah (At screen 6 theater, the seats are empty) Henry: cool June: I know, let’s sit on the second row Henry: good idea (Then the two got their seats) Henry: this is going to be awesome June: yeah, and what time now? Henry: I’d guess 4: 39pm it is June: check this out, a big screen! Imagine a big tv that has nick shows (The Both saw a woman) Henry: hey, I didn’t notice that woman June: i’d Forgot Henry: What is it? June: need some food to eat for the cinema Henry: good. But come back June: right! (Walks off to get food) Henry: oh my goodness the woman is at the third row (Then another woman with two children who got slushes enter) Henry: um, the kid doesn’t wear sunglasses June: (came back with cinema food) I’ve got it! Henry: good (sees a man and woman with a young little girl who is holding a lunchbox) more people June: I know, we like it when people come in the magic of the big screen (Lights began to go dark and screen turns on) Voice over: hello and a warm welcome to odeon, guessing your here to lose yourself in the magic of the big screen. Yeah. And not, to be distracted by someone’s phone screen, am I right? Ok, here’s the deal. Switch off your phones, finish your conversations yeah that does mean you two in the middle row yeah ok I see you. Sit back, clear your mind and relax, it’s time to free your imagination. But first, the ads. (While the ads plays, more people come but 2 girls and 1 boy who got nachos and hot dogs) Henry: so, what food did you get? June: cotton candy popcorn and chocolate popcorn Henry: yes June: two bottles of water Henry: cool June: and some galaxy magic stars Henry: now that’s cool (More people came but 4 students who came to watch the film after school) Henry: yes, more people (Yet more people but 1 with a ice cream) June: looks like everyone is here, but the seats are still empty (After the ads) Voiceover: now for the bit everyone loves, all chosen for their cell function (While The trailers plays a little boy with his parents came while using root beers, and three college students came with pick n mixes) Henry: looks like their ready to turn off their phones, because one phone can ruin a movie June: yeah (After the trailers, one more ad plays, after the ad) Voiceover: and now, the main event, so, turn off your phones, finish your conversations, get ready. (Talks whisperly) it’s about to begin Big Bird: good luck on your safety trip, guys! Trivia *Paramount and Nickelodeon are both part of Viacom, and ILM and Skywalker are both owned by Lucasfilm a division of the Walt Disney company. Gallery Cast_for_kablam_the_movie.png Production_assistants_for_kablam_the_movie.png Film_roman_text_for_kablam_the_movie.png KABLAM_Mercury_filmworks_text_credits_movie.png Mercury_credits_of_kablam_film.png Kablam_mercury_credits_text.png Visual_effects_mercury_filmworks_credits_of_kablam_movie.png TOON_CITY_ANIMATION_text_word_for_kablam_movie.png TOON_CITY_PEOPLE_text_for_kablam_movie.png Toon_city_people2_text_in_kablam_the_movie.png Toon_city_clean_up_credits_kablam_movie.png Toon_city_inbetween_credits_for_kablam_movie.png TOON_CITY_BACKGROUND_credits_of_kablam_movie.png TOON_CITY_people3_kablam_movie_credits.png TOONCITY_people3_text_credit_for_kablam_film.png Rough_draft_korea_kablam_the_movie_text.png YOWZA_CREDITS_text_for_kablam_movie.png Dhx_media_credits_for_kablam_movie.png Bardel_entertainment_credits_of_kablam_film.png ILM_Kablam_the_Movie_text_word.png ILM_Kablam_the_Movie_text_word_people's_name_1.png DIGITAL_ARTISTS_for_ILM_of_kablam_movie.png Additional_digital_artists_of_ILM_for_kablam_the_movie.png PRODUCTION_PEOPLE_at_the_ILM_for_kablam_movie.png MPC_Credits_text_for_Kablam_the_Movie1.png MPC_digital_artists2_for_kablam_movie.png Mpc_digital_artists3_for_kablam_the_movie.png SPI_Credits_text_for_Kablam_the_Movie.png SPI_Digital_Artists_for_Kablam_the_Movie.png SPI_Visual_Effects_Production_for_Kablam_the_Movie.png WETA_credits_text_for_Kablam_movie.png WETA_credits_text2_for_Kablam_the_Movie.png Framestore_credits_for_Kablam_the_Movie1.png Framestore_CG_Artists_of_Kablam_the_movie.png Framestore_2D_artists_of_Kablam_the_Movie.png Digital_Domain_credits_text_for_kablam_movie.png Digital_Domain_digital_artists_for_kablam_movie.png Trixter_credits_text_for_kablam_movie.png Trixter_2_credits_for_kablam_movie.png Trixter_3_credits_for_Kablam_the_Movie.png Blur_Studio_credits_text_for_kablam_movie.png Rodeo_FX_and_BUF_Credits_text_for_Kablam_Movie.png Base_fx_credit_text_of_the_kablam_movie.png Method_studios_people_credits_text_for_kablam_movie.png Jim_Henson_credits_text_in_kablam_the_movie.png Stereo_d_credits_of_kablam_movie.png Legend_3d_credits_for_kablam_the_movie.png Skywalker_Sound_text_in_Kablam_the_Movie.png6 Sound_people_text_for_kablam_movie.png Socre_and_music_people_for_kablam_movie_text.png Songs_for_kablam_the_movie.png Songs_2_for_kablam_movie.png Songs_3_for_kablam_movie.png Songs_4_for_kablam_the_movie.png Songs_5_for_kablam_the_movie.png Soundtrack_available_on_epic_kablam_the_movie.png Kablam_special_thanks.png IMAX_Kodak_Technicolor_Dolby_DTS_SDDS_in_kablam_the_movie_logos.png MPAA_and_IATSE_in_kablam_the_movie.png Category:Henry and june's ungrounded adventures